


Ice Prince

by cottoncandyboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyboys/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Donghyuck dreams big, so does Yuta.(or Donghyuck goes to Japan in an exchange program and meets Yuta, figure skater extraordinary.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: NCT Bigbang Round 1





	Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> i started this story back in 2018 with a different plot and in the middle i decided to change it all. also i am not a specialist in figure skating so many things might be innacurate or wrong and i apologize for it but i did my best at researching 
> 
> this story is a standalone but i do plan on writing some type of sequel later on :)
> 
> ALSOOOOO [pls check out the art that was made for this fic ](https://twitter.com/feitans_/status/1342099219075624961?s=21)

Donghyuck knows he's started later than everyone else.

Sure, the first time he set foot on an ice rink he was five but he didn't start right away with the mindset of wanting to actually be a competitive figure skater. Despite his mother signing him up for _actual_ beginner's skating class at six, it wasn't until he turned nine that he realized that's what he wanted to do in the long run.

After promising to talk it out with his father, Donghyuck's mom came back to him in the middle of his studying with a big smile on her lips and great news.

"We've just enrolled you in an advanced class and gotten in contact with a private couch," she's said as she was sitting down on the edge of his bed, Donghyuck really couldn't believe his ears. "You'll have to keep your grades up but your father seems quite supportive and actually excited with this. But he said no more expensive Christmas gifts for you."

Donghyuck didn't doubt his mother would be by his side but knowing his father is too makes it even better. He hasn't actively participated in his skating endeavors due to his tight working schedule, always traveling around the country, but he watched a few skating shows on TV along with them when he was around and Donghyuck couldn't be happier upon hearing this.

Now Donghyuck is fourteen and, although still lacking, he does his best at regional competitions and testing sessions to "level up".

That's how he meets Jaemin.

Jaemin is a music prodigy turned figure skater. After giving up the piano for the rink a few years ago, Jaemin talks nonstop about wanting to become a coach in the future and how he wants to represent the country in the Olympics some day.

Later on as they watch the other kids, both having presented their routines already, Donghyuck discovers that they're the same age and that Jaemin is keen on befriending him - that's a given seeing that Jaemin glues himself to his side.

It's nice, Donghyuck doesn't really remember ever talking about figure skating with anyone before, at least not with someone as passionate as he is. Jeno, his best friend, knows the thrill of being on the ice too but it's not the same since he plays hockey and their objectives are pretty different.

At the end of that day both pass the test levels they applied for and leave with a big smile on their lips.

Donghyuck also has a new friend, he keeps reminding himself to message Jaemin's number as soon as he gets back home - his phone stays with his mom during testing sessions or competitions so he has Jaemin's number written messily on his left hand.

His mother greets him outside with a hug, the sparkle in her eyes bigger than usual when Donghyuck delivers the news that he's gone up a rank.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you," she says when they get into the car, she doesn't have to explain herself because Donghyuck knows she can't miss her job, she's decided to go back to work for him - as all the apparels he needs are so damn expensive but mandatory - so he never complains, if anything he's purely grateful for everything his parents do for him. "Let's get us some pizza on the way back home? Your father is leaving the office right about now, we'll get there some minutes after him but with food."

"Pizza!!!" Donghyuck exclaims, voice loud and arms flailing above his head. They laugh together and Donghyuck retells everything that happened during his day after she dropped him off at the rink. "I also made a new friend! His name is Jaemin."

She looks pleased with the new information.

"Does he live around here?" She asks and Donghyuck tries to recall if Jaemin mentioned anything. "Maybe you'll meet again next time."

"Next time is in a year, mom," he sulks and leans his forehead on the window, staring at the leaves that are turning orange and threatening to fall. "I'll check where he lives and maybe he's not too far."

"I know son, I'm just worried you'll get disappointed if he happened to live far from here, in Busan for example, or Jeju."

"I won't be disappointed, we have cellphones and we can communicate," and that's how Donghyuck ends the conversation, their pizza box gets delivered to their table and they get up to leave.

"I'm hungry," she exclaims and Donghyuck agrees, running ahead to their car while his mom carefully carries the pizza. He opens the door for her and the way home is calm.

(By the end of the week, Donghyuck finally asks Jaemin where he lives without being creepy. They live on opposite sides of Seoul, never been to each other's side of the city to be honest, but it's better than living on opposite sides of the country. Maybe they'll even manage to meet up a few times.)

Donghyuck and Jaemin manage to keep their friendship going despite the relative distance. Donghyuck drags Jeno along in one of their rare hang outs since Jeno insists on meeting Donghyuck's other best friend in person and not accidentally through a video call - again.

It goes well, actually more than well, Donghyuck feels like he's third wheeling on a date but maybe it's just because Jaemin is a natural flirt, a characteristic he developed through the years - although he didn't apply those skills when interacting with Donghyuck, probably because they've known each other before it surfaced.

"Hyuck," Jeno says a minute after they've left the subway station, a ten minute walk away from their houses. " _Hyuck_."

"What?" Donghyuck answers, a little dreadful of what his friend is going to say. He knows Jeno and the way he has his hands shoved deep down his pockets and the frown he's nurturing only means one thing. "Jeno, _no_."

"No?" Jeno stares at him, confused, and Donghyuck sighs before he puts his arm around his shoulders. "But I didn't say anything yet."

At that, Donghyuck snorts and sees how Jeno's frown grows.

"I have two eyes and I can see the way you were ogling Jaemin," the face Jeno makes is priceless and Donghyuck teases until it's time for them to part ways. There's no way Donghyuck isn't going to bring this up all the time now.

"I'm moving!" Jaemin exclaims as soon as Donghyuck picks up his call.

"Moving?" he replies, taken aback. "Where?"

"You know I live somewhere in the Songpa district, right?" Donghyuck hums. "So my father got transferred and they decided to move closer to his new job so he doesn't have to wake up so early."

Silence.

"We're moving to Yongsam," Jaemin finishes with an excited squeal and Donghyuck squeals along with him because the Yongsam district is right next to his. "We could literally meet every day now."

"I literally live at the end of the Mapo district, almost in Goyang but yeah, we _could_ ," Donghyuck can't wait, he's so excited he plans on running off to Jeno's house as soon as he hangs up to share the news with him. He can't wait to see Jeno's reaction now that he knows Jeno has some kind of crush on Jaemin - he got Jeno to confess that to him a week after they met up with Jaemin, it was easy.

(Donghyuck gets to Jeno's house an hour later, after convincing his friend through text to let him sleep over because it's _Friday_. He tells Jeno the news as soon as he puts his things on the floor of Jeno's room and Jeno's response doesn't disappoint.)

"I'm so tired," Jaemin says to Donghyuck, the two of them holding hot drinks between their hands in order to warm up. "High school is not as great as I thought it would be."

Donghyuck agrees and sips his mocha. "Tell me about it."

This is the first time they meet after the school year started, Jaemin insisted on it despite the two of them having practice on Saturday mornings and the rinks each goes for it not being too close - it was a thirty minute long trip till Donghyuck got to their previously defined meeting place.

"No, literally," Jaemin finishes his americano in one go and throws the cup away in the trash. "I have absolutely zero leisure time on weekdays now that I'm on novice level! My parents got me into extra individual practice before school, advanced jazz and ballet classes on top of all my school assignments. I'm going to age so fast, I can feel that I'm starting to grow some gray hair already."

God, is Jaemin dramatic. But Donghyuck knows how hard you need to practice to get to a higher level so he gives his friend sympathy in the form of a playful shoulder bump.

"At least on Saturdays and Sundays it's not as heavy," Donghyuck says, trying to show him some positive points. "I'm having more extra classes like you too, my mom wants me to go to cram school starting next year as well so I'll be better prepared for entrance exams."

"You're already thinking about university?" Jaemin looks horrified when he says that and Donghyuck laughs. "I'm probably going for physical education or something. Do you know what you want?"

They arrive in front of the restaurant they planned on having lunch - both came straight from practice and just ended up having coffee before the meal - and Donghyuck takes the opportunity to postpone his answering Jaemin's question in lieu of entering the place because he's starving.

"So?" Jaemin asks after the waiter takes their order, bringing back the question that Donghyuck dodged. "I think you never mentioned anything regarding that before."

"I was still a little undecided but I know I wanna try Psychology and work in the sports area," Donghyuck finally answers and Jaemin's reaction is a big smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "You know like, I feel as though we have very little support when it comes to this."

"I mean, you're definitely not wrong. I think it would've been so much better if I had someone specialized in the area accompanying me and not just my coach," Jaemin comments and Donghyuck knows he doesn't need his friend confirming that what he's choosing is the right thing but boy, does it make him feel lighter knowing that he has support of other people who are not his already supportive parents. "Actually, coach Jung only gets me more stressed and anxious before important events and I'm not good at dealing with failure and stuff."

Donghyuck surely knows that. The backstage episode where Jaemin hit a wall with a bouquet of roses he got from a fan until all the petals have fallen comes back to mind, that happened purely out of frustration from getting third place in the regional competition - Donghyuck himself placed seventh that day but it's not a bitter memory for him.

"Me too," he settles for that instead of reminding Jaemin about his lack of competitive spirit, his friend has been working on that lately after Donghyuck's gentle push by suggesting going to therapy. "My therapist says it's an underrated area and people don't really value it so I have to hope that by the time I graduate it'll have improved."

"You can be a pioneer in the area!" Jaemin exclaims in excitement, clapping his hands a few times and fidgeting on his seat.

Before they can continue their conversation, the waiter brings their orders to the table and, miraculously, the subject changes to Jeno and school - Donghyuck has a bet Jaemin likes Jeno back but he's not about to just give everything to them in a plate, let them figure things out by themselves.

Donghyuck graduates high school alongside Jeno, practicing and doing well on his academics involved a lot of hard work, tears and nights without sleep but it paid off in the end. He also reaches junior level, just like Jaemin did a few months prior, and, on top of that, manages to get into one of his first top three options for university.

On the day of the graduation ceremony Jaemin shows up with two bouquets and tickets to an ice show that's taking place on the night of the same day.

"My mom got them for us as a gift," Jaemin says as he flails the tickets in front of himself. Donghyuck sees the way Jeno shoots him a worried look but chooses not to humor him in any way. "I know you're not really into figure skating Jeno but bear with us just tonight, we'll all go to a hockey game together some day, alright?"

Jeno gives Jaemin his usual eye smile and Donghyuck almost laughs at the two, he knows too much and feels on the verge of meddling but he doesn't, he has been holding back for too long to just help them out easily like this - they don't even have each other's phone numbers, for God's sake.

"Why don't you guys go out to eat something before the ice show?" Donghyuck's mother suggests when none of them move, just standing there looking at each other. Jeno agrees at the idea and runs with his and Donghyuck's cap and gown towards a school staff in order to return it. "Your father and I need to go back home and finish some work, no need to worry about a curfew. We're letting you off the hook today."

"Thanks," Donghyuck hugs his parents before they leave and turns back to Jaemin, who's waving at Donghyuck's parents with his signature cute smile. Jeno is nowhere in sight. "So?"

"So?" Jaemin repeats, giving Donghyuck a questioning gaze. "So what?"

"You're not gonna tell Jeno you like him or anything?" Donghyuck is definitely not about to piss Jaemin off for no reason but he knows it's been years since he has been waiting for this - to see them _together_ \- and they've done absolutely nothing about it.

"Tell him _what_?" Jaemin looks affronted. "No, _no_."

"Why not?" Donghyuck insists but he sees Jeno jogging back to where they are standing and decides to just shut his mouth.

"Because _no_ ," Jaemin says and that's the end of this conversation. When Jeno catches up to them, Donghyuck entwines his arms with both his best friends and they leave the school grounds with bright smiles.

The three of them end up at the nearest diner - Jeno and Donghyuck's 'to go' place - where the prices are good just like the food. Jaemin talks about his plans for the summer break just before starting university, it involves a lot of shopping for his new place.

"For real though, I can't believe I'll have to move back to Songpa because I'm attending SNU," Jaemin rolls his eyes but the excitement is radiating off of him so he's not fooling anyone. "I know Hyuck is going to Yonsei but how about you Jeno?"

Donghyuck stifles a laugh at the way Jeno is caught off guard by the question.

"I'm still torn between SNU and Hanyang," Jeno trails off and Donghyuck's mind clicks.

"Why don't you and Jaems share a place?" Donghyuck says with a big sly smile on his lips, it goes unnoticed because his two friends are too surprised to notice it. "Isn't SNU better for physical education?"

SIlence.

Jaemin sips his coke before speaking up again but when he does, he sounds excited at the idea.

"It'd be _so_ cool, you're doing physical education too?" Jeno replies to the question and then the whole conversation goes around that. Donghyuck comments here and there but overall, he's just glad Jeno and Jaemin are going to get along better now. They talk nonstop until there's one hour before they need to leave for the ice show, their stomachs full and the anticipation high.

Donghyuck gets home a little past ten, the ice show having ended just half an hour ago - it was awesome by the way. He goes for a shower and the first thing he does when he's back in his bedroom is turn his laptop on and log into his email account. Of course, Donghyuck is happy that he got into Yonsei but the new email he received two hours ago gives him a new perspective. He reads it as soon as he can and jumps off of his seat.

In a rush, he runs out of his bedroom to where his parents' office is.

"Mom! Dad!" He says as he bursts into the room, his parents jump slightly in surprise and turn to him. "I got the scholarship."

"Scholarship?" His mother asks in confusion and Donghyuck then remembers he signed up for it without telling his parents since he had very low hopes of getting in. He explains everything to them with a big smile and the reaction he gets is the usual and he couldn't feel more thankful for having such supportive parents. "So that's why you asked me to send you the videos I took of you during those competitions," she laughs to herself. "I thought you just wanted to check on how you were doing and your improvement."

"That too," Donghyuck says sheepish, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe I'm actually going to the University of Tokyo."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," his father says and Donghyuck bites down a grin. He _knows_ he's smart and does well in his studies but when it comes to figure skating, as much as Donghyuck practices, deep down he still feels like he's lacking too much. "You'll do great over there."

"I hope so," he says and his parents stand up to give him a tight hug, Donghyuck feels his eyes watering a little but holds it back. "I'm just sad that you won't be there with me."

The sadness washes away as soon as his father urges him to get a chair to sit down and the three of them spend the rest of the night planning everything for the new chapter in Donghyuck's life.

"And you didn't even think about telling us?" Jaemin exclaims. A week later after everything was properly figured out - accommodations, schedule and what-nots - Donghyuck called Jeno and Jaemin to meet up because he had important news to deliver and it had to be in person. Now he has Jaemin shaking him by the shoulders like a ragdoll while Jeno keeps silent. "Holy shit, you're leaving us."

"Jaemin, he's not leaving us. He said he'll come back every year to visit and permanently once he graduates," Jeno says as the reasonable one out of the three, Jaemin still doesn't buy it and glares at Donghyuck - he's just being dramatic, deep down he's happy for his best friend just like Jeno. "When are you going?"

"I leave in three months," Donghyuck answers. "I'm actually going earlier because I need to take Japanese lessons so I won't be behind due to language barriers and I'll have more time to practice as well, since I won't be attending classes till April next year."

Jeno tilts his head. "Oh, so you're basically going to spend a term leaning Japanese. Wait, does it mean we won't get to see you compete anymore?" He says that in such a dejected tone that Donghyuck feels a guilty pang on his chest. "Don't forget to have it recorded so we can still watch it."

Jeno's mood shifts so fast that Donghyuck barely has time to be sad that he's not going to see his best friends for such a long time.

"Let's make the best out of the time we have left with you then," Jaemin says and circles his arms around Donghyuck's and Jeno's shoulders. "Why don't we start early on your Japanese lessons and watch some anime?"

They head to Jaemin's house and binge watch Yuri!!! on Ice and all Haikyuu!!! seasons.

The three months before Donghyuck's departure pass in a blur.

A month prior to his going to Tokyo, Jaemin and Jeno move in together and Donghyuck helps them out carrying the boxes and setting things up. It takes a whole day and he crashes there, using a sleeping bag as his bed. He makes the most out of the time he has with his friends, they go to the beach, visit Seoul's most popular tourist attractions and eat at nice restaurants - usually afforded by Jaemin's loaded ass -, the three of them also have movie marathons at each other's houses. In a nutshell, they just enjoy their time together.

It's with a tearful _see you soon_ to his parents and two best friends that he boards his plane - Donghyuck hates saying goodbye, it feels like he's never going to see them again, so he doesn't. It's a short flight, just a little over two hours, and Donghyuck is soon stepping past the arrival gate in search of someone holding a placard with his name.

He sights someone waving a black placard in excitement, his name written cutely in gold block letters. Donghyuck pushes the luggage cart towards the boy who's still waving the placard around, he struggles a little with his belongings due to the heavy weight of it - he fit so much of his things inside his luggage that he's surprised nobody stopped him yet. He stops and sighs in relief once he's in front of the boy, he looks taller now that they're up close and Donghyuck is a little surprised - the boy looked like he'd perhaps be shorter than Donghyuck, not this time.

"Are you Lee Donghyuck?" he asks slowly, a smile on his thin lips when Donghyuck nods. "I'm Osaki Shotaro and I'm assigned to guide and help you settle here."

Donghyuck's brain stops functioning for a moment and he's confused as to why his guide is not talking in Japanese with him but in his own language.

"Wait, did I get it wrong? Do you not speak Korean?" Shotaro says with his brows knitted and a confused look in his eyes.

"I am, sorry I was just surprised you spoke to me in Korean," Donghyuck laughs it off and Shotaro goes along. "Anyway, Osaki-san?"

"Just Shotaro," he says and Donghyuck nods in agreement. "I saw in your file that we're the same age so no need for these honorifics. Besides, you don't use these in your country, right?"

Before Donghyuck can reply, Shotaro snaps his fingers and stares at Donghyuck.

"Wouldn't it be better if you sent a message to your family saying you've arrived safely?" Shotaro suggests and Donghyuck agress fast, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening his camera.

"Wanna appear in the picture?" he asks Shotaro and the boy nods and makes a V sign. Donghyuck sends the picture to his parents and in the group chat with Jeno and Jaemin with the caption "my new best friend". Saying the group chat is bombarded with messages is an understatement, Jaemin is the one who spams without mercy - _Lee Donghyuck I cannot believe you're already betraying us!!_ , while Jeno's message is a cute _I'm so glad you're making new friends ^^_.

Adjusting into his new room doesn't take too long. Donghyuck had all his belongings neatly organized as he was packing so the only thing he does is put them out of the luggage and into their new place.

He also has a roommate, his name is Mark. He's an exchange student like him and got to the dorms a few days before he did - his side of the room is a mess already. Despite being from Canada, Donghyuck and Mark manage to communicate just fine thanks to Mark's parents having taught him Korean as he grew up - Mark is majoring in Japanese Literature and got into the exchange program a year after being in university, apparently he's taking advanced Japanese classes and not beginner's like Donghyuck is.

"Have you taken a look around?" Mark asks him as Donghyuck puts his luggage somewhere they don't take up too much space nor get in the way of anyone. "I have to leave so I won't be able to show you anything, sorry."

"It's fine, Shotaro promised to come here in an hour to do just that," Donghyuck explains and Mark looks relieved. After that, Mark leaves in a rush and Donghyuck waits until Shotaro knocks on the door.

"Done?" he asks and Donghyuck nods, locking the room and following the boy out of the dormitory. The wind outside is chilly, reminding everyone that fall is just beginning, the trees yet to lose their leaves. "You're on the figure skating program, right?" Donghyuck nods. "Let's take a look at the ice rink first, it's five minutes from here."

Shotaro fills in the silence talking about the university's cafeteria food and its working hours so Donghyuck doesn't miss his meals, where he can buy cheap coffee and the best place in the library for a quick nap.

The rink is a few meters from the football court, both a little farther from the shapes Donghyuck assumes are the university's buildings. As soon as they're in front of the entrance, Shotaro doesn't waste any time and pushes one of the two metal doors open. The lights are on, it's no surprise when Donghyuck sees a person skating around, looking so lonely in such a big space.

The two remain in silence, the only sound coming from the person's skates against the ice. After performing a very clean triple axel, the person skating sights the two. Shotaro waves excitedly and the person waves back, gliding towards where they are.

"Sho-chan!" the man says and Donghyuck feels Shotaro pulling him by the elbow, dragging him closer to the rink.

"Yuta- senpai," Shotaro replies and then they start chatting in Japanese and Donghyuck finally feels so out of place, realizing how his knowledge of the language is just a bunch of random words he learned while watching anime. "This is Donghyuck, he's also a figure skater."

Donghyuck is pulled out of his own thoughts when he hears Shotaro back to Korean and Yuta is looking at him with interest.

"Hi," Donghyuck waves with an embarrassed smile at how the attention is all on him - he's used to attention but only when he's expecting it and not so out of the blue.

Yuta smiles back and gives him a light bow. "Nice to meet you," and Donghyuck understands him perfectly, the look on his face gives away his confusion. "I watch a lot of Korean dramas, so I picked it up on the way," Yuta explains and Donghyuck still feels skeptical but he doesn't question him seeing that they're not even acquaintances.

"Sorry for bothering you, we'll be leaving now," Shotaro switches back to Japanese and Donghyuck just nods. Yuta replies and Donghyuck tries to understand what he's saying, he doesn't get most of the words but he hears a 'cute' and then Shotaro is laughing before Yuta turns around and skates back to the center. Shotaro urges him to leave the arena as he starts walking to the exit, Donghyuck rushes to catch up with him, taking one last glance back and seeing as Yuta has resumed his practice.

"Do you know Yuta?" Donghyuck finally asks Mark later that night. Mark is back from whatever he had to do earlier and Donghyuck has just gotten out of the bathroom after taking a well deserved shower.

"The figure skater?" Mark asks and Donghyuck nods. "Not personally but he's pretty popular. I think he majors in dance, which explains the popularity. Why?"

"Just thinking," Donghyuck mumbles. "Shotaro seems to be friends with him, he called him senpai and all."

Mark seems to have realization hitting him as he opens his mouth and nods. "Shotaro majors in dance too, he entered university last term."

Donghyuck acknowledges the information with a hum and the subject dies there. He goes to sleep still thinking about the weird conversation that happened earlier - at least it was weird for _him_ \- but he's so tired from everything that he falls asleep almost instantly.

The following week Donghyuck is already attending his Japanese classes and going to practice right after. There's a language barrier between his coach and him but, as time passes, he improves his speaking skills - a lot better compared to his writing - and they manage to communicate; although not perfect, he still understands and is able to talk to her. Besides, Coach Ogata is a very nice person, she tries her best to tell Donghyuck what he needs to improve instead of getting mad at him - that used to happen a few times some years back.

He also goes to the ice rink to practice by himself. Donghyuck has to book it in advance so nobody else is using it when he's supposed to, it has been working well so far. That is until, on a Saturday morning, Donghyuck enters the arena and sees Yuta already there, alone again.

Even though they use the same place for practice, this is the first time Donghyuck sees him after the encounter on his first day. Sure, it is his first time booking the rink on a Saturday - and in the morning on top of that - but he didn't expect to find anyone there, especially since he's ten minutes late for the booked time.

Instead of waiting for Yuta to notice that he's there, Donghyuck makes his way to the entrance of the rink and drops his things on the closest bleacher. He takes a look at Yuta, who's still skating without a worry in the world, and with a devilish smile on his lips he claps his hands once, the sound resonates loudly in the arena and Yuta startles. He turns around looking for the source of the sound and slips, falling on the ice with a loud tud.

"Shit," Donghyuck curses and finishes putting his skates on. He goes towards Yuta as fast as he can, worried since the man is still down on the ice. " _Shit_ , I'm sorry," he kneels down by Yuta's side but doesn't touch him in case he's hurt. "Are you alright?"

Yuta groans and turns around to face him, Donghyuck takes a step back and observes as he sits up.

"I'm fine, I've had uglier falls," Yuta answers and Donghyuck sighs in relief. "Why are you here?"

"To practice?" Donghyuck holds back the urge to roll his eyes. "Why are _you_ here?"

With his rather rude words, Yuta glares at Donghyuck and stands up. "I was practicing, I didn't know you had booked the rink."

"It's literally on the schedule that's hanging by the entrance," Donghyuck deadpans and Yuta pursues his lips, lost in thought.

"But everybody knows that on Saturday mornings the rink is mine," Yuta says with a grimace.

"Well, not anymore," Donghyuck scoffs and Yuta glares at him again. "Can I please have the rink?"

The change in Donghyuck's demeanor seems to please Yuta and he changes his facial expression quickly to a smile.

"If you're asking so nicely, of course," Yuta bows at him in what Donghyuck assumes is mocking but skates away, really leaving the rink. Donghyuck feels relief washing over him, he thought his waking up early would go to waste but now everything's fine.

Taking one deep breath, Donghyuck starts with a few basic warm-ups he does on the ice - he already warmed-up before leaving the dorms, one of the reasons he was late - and then proceeds to work through the parts Coach Ogata pointed out that need improvement.

One of his current struggles is how his sit spin is a little wobbly, despite being able to execute it well, he knows he can do better. After fifteen minutes doing just that, Donghyuck decides to practice the jumps he needs to improve, one of them is his axel jump that he still has a hard time completing the third turn. He tries many times but still ends up with just two spins instead of three. On the millionth time, Donghyuck's left leg gives in and he falters, slipping on the ice and almost hitting his nose on it. He saves himself by putting his hands in front of his face and is thankful that he had already landed so the impact wasn't as hard.

"You need to keep your arms crossed and close to your body until your blade hits the ice," Donghyuck hears Yuta's voice from the distance and pushes his body up, shaking a little out of surprise due to his fall and the presence of the other skater whom he thought had left a long time ago.

Much to Donghyuck's surprise, Yuta steps into the rink and skates until he's standing in front of him.

"I thought I was alone," Donghyuck mutters audibly enough so Yuta can catch his words. "Why are you still here?"

"Out of curiosity," Yuta shrugs and Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him, if it were him he would not waste a Saturday watching someone else practice. "Besides, I have nothing important to do today and I'm procrastinating my assignments."

Silence follows, Donghyuck doesn't really know what to say.

"How about we fix that axel jump?" Yuta suggests and, although rather suspicious of Yuta's intentions, Donghyuck accepts it as he is not someone to turn down some free help from a person who seems to know what they're doing.

An hour later, Donghyuck and Yuta leave the arena.

"I'm hungry," Yuta announces and Donghyuck wants to say something along the lines of _so what?_ but Yuta has been nice to him and genuinely helped out so he thinks of something else.

"Why don't we just go to the café to get something easy to eat? The coffee is my treat as a way of saying thanks," Donghyuck adds the explanation at the end so Yuta won't get funny ideas out of that. It doesn't seem to work too well as Donghyuck sees that Yuta is giving him what he'd assume is a flirty look.

"One hour and you've already fallen in love with me?" Yuta wiggles his eyebrows and Donghyuck pushes him away using his shoulder bag. "I'm joking, calm down."

"That's not a very funny joke," Donghyuck huffs and keeps walking in the direction of the café where he usually goes, the one Shotaro recommended. Yuta goes after him not saying a single word, Donghyuck assumes it's because of what he said. "What would you like? He asks once they're standing in line and turns to look at Yuta, he's scanning the menu. "Have you never been here?"

"I'm not much of a coffee fan," he says and Donghyuck thinks automatically of how Jaemin would react to this statement - he would gasp very loud and cover his mouth in his usual dramatic way. "Can I get green tea instead?"

Donghyuck nods and orders, he gets himself a mocha and a slice of pie as well since he's hungry and not in the mood to pass by the cafeteria for lunch. He finds an empty table and sits down, waiting for Yuta to come back after ordering his food too.

"So," Yuta starts as soon as he sits down opposite Donghyuck. "How do you like being here so far?"

His attempt at small talk is a little awkward but Donghyuck feels that he's really curious, so he decides to answer honestly.

"I miss my friends and family but it's actually nice," Donghyuck says. "The coach is a lot more helpful than the one I had back home and I feel like I'm really improving more."

"Are you going to enter any competition this year?" Yuta asks and Donghyuck shakes his head in a negative response.

"Need to improve more," he comments. "You?"

"It's my senior year and after I graduate I want to stop skating," Yuta says and Donghyuck is speechless. Yuta doesn't seem to be more than twenty-five years old. "I mean, I'm trying to classify for the Olympics so, if that actually happens, I'm retiring after it."

"But why?" Donghyuck asks, wanting to know Yuta's reasons but also knowing that maybe he's crossing a line he's not supposed to, seeing that they're not even friends.

"I want to be a dance coach," Yuta still answers but Donghyuck feels like that's not the whole extent of it but he doesn't pry any further.

The food arrives before the talk continues and Donghyuck is relieved, Yuta doesn't seem to want to deepen the conversation into that. They eat without saying much, just random topics regarding university and Yuta talks about the time he went to Seoul for a competition.

The following weeks are weird.

Donghyuck goes on about his life normally but with a small difference: he sees Yuta at least twice a week. He also meets Yangyang, another student from the figure skating exchange program who's majoring in computer science - they're the same age and manage to communicate just fine, as Yangyang is a multilingual master, knowing double the amount of languages Donghyuck can speak.

They have zero classes together but they meet sometimes in the arena, when one is arriving and the other is leaving, every once in a while they agree to get something to drink and talk about figure skating and missing home.

Another thing that changes in Donghyuck's routine is not only that he's seeing Yuta around more often but the fact that Yuta shows up in the middle of his practice - the one when he's by himself - and helps him out. Usually they get coffee after it, just like the first time it happened.

It's nothing Donghyuck pays much attention to until Yangyang points it out.

"You're friends with Yuta?" he asks after Yuta is gone, having met them by chance as the two were leaving the arena after Yangyang's practice to have their usual coffee, and Donghyuck tilts his head in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Man, he's like, super busy," Yangyang says as they make their way to the café. "He's only friends with the people who study with him, when he's not in class he's at some other ice rink practicing for the national competition that's at the end of the year. If he classifies for the Olympics he's going to be even busier."

"Oh yeah, I heard he's aiming for the Olympics," Donghyuck replies after recalling what Yuta said to him. "Didn't know he was so busy like you're saying though."

Yangyang looks baffled, like Donghyuck has just said the most absurd thing ever.

"He's been training since he was five just for this," Yangyang says, looking as though he's the connoisseur of Yuta's entire career. "Didn't you ever see him participating in international competitions on television?"

Donghyuck stops on his tracks and pursues his lips, trying to recall it but all he gets is a blank.

"No? My friend Jaemin is a fan of Sicheng so I remember him but I've never heard of Yuta until now," Donghyuck confesses and Yangyang looks scandalized.

" _No fucking way_ ," Yangyang grimaces and grabs Donghyuck's wrist. "We're going to my room _now_ to watch some of his popular programs."

The café run is cancelled and Yangyang drags him the opposite way.

Later on that night, in the comfort of his bed, Donghyuck rewatches some of the videos he saw with Yangyang and wonders how he's never seen any of Yuta's performances before.

At the start of December, Donghyuck decides that he's going to stay over for recess mostly because at this time of the year the airports are _absolute hell_ , but also because he intends to practice more now that he's going to have two to three weeks with no classes.

Yangyang leaves to visit his parents who are currently residing in Taipei while Mark stays over because 'going to Canada is too much a hassle' - his words. Even so, Mark spends most of his time at his friend's room, Donghyuck has met Yukhei a few times, he's a nice and funny guy - really tall too.

It doesn't matter much to Donghyuck anyway, he spends most of his free time in the ice rink or wandering around Tokyo's tourist sites.

On a especially cold Saturday morning, Donghyuck goes to the ice rink, having booked it early so he could make good use of his time. When he gets there, he's startled by Yuta's presence on the bleachers.

"Good morning," Yuta says before Donghyuck can ask what he's doing here instead of being home for the holidays. "I have something for you," when he says that Donghyuck makes a confused face and Yuta laughs. He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Donghyuck. "It's a ticket for the national qualifications, it'd be nice to have someone familiar there."

"What about your family?" Donghyuck asks and hopes Yuta doesn't feel offended or anything.

"They're in Osaka," he answers and shrugs. "I'm not going to bother them with my figure skating stuff during Christmas. It's important for them but not much for me, I usually spend it practicing anyway."

"I'll go then," Donghyuck says, still rather perplexed but feeling pleased that Yuta got out of his way just to hand him the ticket. "Thank you for this," he shakes the ticket before safely putting it into the front pocket of his bag.

"I need to go now," Yuta smiles in an apologetic way and bows lightly before jogging out of the arena. "See you then," he shouts before he leaves completely.

Donghyuck starts his practice but he can't stop thinking about the interaction with Yuta and the fact that he thought of him as someone familiar.

The nationals are held three days after Donghyuck's encounter with Yuta. He takes the subway to get to the place it is going to happen and gets there half an hour early. The place is full of people, he's thankful the seats are numbered and Yuta got him a very nice view of the rink.

He messages the group chat with Jaemin and Jeno excitedly about it, having told them about the invitation on the same day he got the ticket, trying his best to keep his best friends updated on his life.

( _I'm so jealous_ , reads Jaemin's text, followed by Jeno's _Have fun ^^_.)

The short programs start right on time. Donghyuck watches the various competitors and recognizes a few names he's heard before, although not really familiar with any of them.

When they call Yuta's name, Donghyuck is expectant. He's never seen Yuta skate in person, only in video - way too many times by the way - and he's really excited for it.

His performance doesn't disappoint. Yuta's song is Liebesträume by Liszt, his dancing is sharp and his required movements are nearly flawless, only a few slips that will only be noticed by the judges, and one of his landings ends up not being as steady as the others but nothing drastic. By the end of Yuta's short program, Donghyuck is breathless, he's never seen such a good live performance. He claps loudly and even stands along with the other spectators, Yuta bows, takes a few flowers that were thrown in the rink and leaves the ice. Once his score is revealed, Yuta's on the lead and continues so until one of the last competitors scores just a few points higher than his, but it's enough for Yuta to pass for the free program - which is happening in two days.

The crowd starts dissipating slowly at the end of the event, Donghyuck follows the mass outside and decides to wait until Yuta leaves the arena. It's after around fifteen minutes that Yuta shows up, wearing their university's jersey and a bag slung on his left shoulder, he waves when he sees Donghyuck.

"You came," he exclaims and smiles, Donghyuck reciprocates the smile and nods. "How was it? Did you like it?"

"Of course!" He says, he's amazed at how Yuta even asks that as he is such a good skater. "It's a shame you got second."

"Yeah but I classified for the free program so I'm happy," Yuta comments and shrugs. "Besides, Japan has a good qualification in international competitions so they have three entries for the Olympics, if I place in the top three it's enough."

Donghyuck admires Yuta's perseverance and optimism when he talks about this, even if he ends up not getting first place he seems satisfied and that's something Donghyuck has gotten used to feeling.

"Will you come to watch the free programs?" Yuta asks, interrupting Donghyuck's thoughts. He fishes for something inside his bag and then hands Donghyuck another ticket. "I didn't give you this one because I wasn't sure if I'd pass but I did, so here."

"For sure," Donghyuck replies and accepts the ticket. "Thank you, really."

"Let's go?" Yuta points ahead and Donghyuck agrees. They take the subway and chat until they get to their stop and then walk in silence, reaching the campus in five minutes.

"See you in two days," Yuta says and waits for Donghyuck's reply.

"Yeah, see you," Donghyuck answers and Yuta smiles before turning around and walking away. When Donghyuck gets back to his room, Mark is there watching a movie by himself, he asks about Donghyuck's day and how the competition was but Donghyuck is so distracted that he answers him and stops halfway - Mark gives up after asking a second time and getting ignored.

He goes to sleep with a funny feeling in his stomach, he's not sure how to name it but he feels warm and happy.

The anxiety Donghyuck feels on the day of the free programs equals to the one he feels when he's about to compete. He arrives at the arena even earlier this time around. The spectators are allowed to enter already and Donghyuck ends up watching the staff using the ice resurfacer on the rink.

He also messages his friends, talking about how excited he is.

 _god hyuck, you have such a big fat crush on him_ , Jaemin says after he sends the text, _you have been talking about yuta nonstop for two days_.

A blush creeps its way up to Donghyuck's cheeks and he tries to hide his embarrassment by pulling the scarf he's wearing closer to his face.

 _crush???_ , he replies.

 _it's cute tho_ , adds Jeno, finally manifesting himself in the group, _the last time i saw you like this it was because of dongyoung hyung_.

 _who?_ Jaemin questions and Donghyuck freaks out, remembering his neighbor who he used to have a crush when he was younger.

 _nobody, anyway jaems_ , Donghyuck does his best to diverge the subject, _i don't know what you're talking about, there is no crush haha_.

 _we can literally see you sweating thru text_ , Jaemin sends.

 _it's starting, see y'all later_ , Donghyuck closes his phone and puts it into his pocket.

He focuses his attention back to the rink, trying to understand what is being said by the announcer but only manages to catch the name of the person who's going to present now. Donghyuck watches every performance with attention, always amazed whenever he sees someone skating even if he does that himself. By the time it's Yuta's turn, Donghyuck is probably as anxious as him.

The song for Yuta's free program is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Donghyuck doesn't even have words to describe how much he enjoys seeing the way Yuta dances smoothly and manages to make everything look so _easy_ when he knows it is not.

The song ends. Yuta finishes the performance with a hand raised in the air and the other on the ice, the crowd erupts in cheers and the amount of flowers that are thrown in his direction today is even bigger. Yuta gets a bouquet that is closer to him and bows before skating away.

The sum of Yuta's scores surpasses everyone else's and Donghyuck is so excited that the rest of the free programs are a blur. He's never felt so excited on someone's behalf before.

He does feel sad when it is announced that Yuta loses his first place to someone else though - to a boy named Takada Kenta, Donghyuck admits that he was good - but Yuta places second and that means that he's really going to the Olympics.

Everyone starts filling out of the arena and, just like last time, Donghyuck waits for Yuta outside. Yuta's not surprised when he sees him there, just rushes to his side.

His smile is so bright, Donghyuck has to look away - or else he'll blush or something and he's not ready for this kind of embarrassment.

"So," he says when Yuta remains in silence. "Congrats, you're really going."

"I _know_ ," Yuta squeals, his smile gets even brighter. Donghyuck is suddenly endeared. "We need to celebrate," Yuta announces and grabs Donghyuck's hand. "Let's have some ice cream."

"But it's winter," Donghyuck replies but doesn't sound opposed to the idea, Yuta runs and drags Donghyuck with him.

They do eat ice cream, having a heated debate about whether chocomint is good or not - Yuta likes it, Donghyuck doesn't - and, as they walk back to the campus, Yuta holds Donghyuck's hand halfway.

They don't talk about it when Yuta walks Donghyuck up to his dormitory building.

"I know I might be asking for too much but," Yuta says before Donghyuck has the chance to bolt out of the scene. "Will you watch me in the Olympics? On tv? Not live, I know that's asking _way too much_ from you but, just as support."

"Of course I will," Donghyuck says with a soft smile playing on his lips. "You didn't need to ask for that, I'd watch you anyway."

Yuta beams at him, his eyes turning into crescents.

"Also," Yuta adds and clasps his hands behind his back. "Will you go out with me when I come back?"

Donghyuck is rendered speechless when those words leave Yuta's mouth.

"You don't need to answer me now," Yuta says when Donghyuck doesn't utter a single word.

"I'll think about it," Donghyuck says and Yuta sighs in relief. "I'll give you my answer when you're back."

"Alright," Yuta nods and stares down at his feet. "I'll leave now, thanks for today."

Yuta runs before Donghyuck can even say anything back.

Still dazed, Donghyuck enters his dorm room and meets Mark who's reading a book on his bed.

"How was it?" Mark asks out of courtesy, he probably knows Yuta got second place already. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine," Donghyuck says, grabbing a change of clothes and his towel, he needs a shower right now - he always thinks better when he's there.

"Ooookay," Mark says skeptically and goes back to his book.

That night, Donghyuck has trouble falling asleep but he thinks of Yuta's smile and he knows everything is going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated ^^
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/absolutehaechan)


End file.
